fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Weapon Soul
Weapon Soul (ウエポンソウル Uepon Souru) is a Take Over spell. Description Reprimere's method of combat, Weapon Soul allows Reprimere to transform parts of her body into weapons. Due to varying weapons, her appearance always changes, but not drastically. This magic boosts in power with negative emotions, and for someone like Reprimere, who feels urges to fight and kill often, this magic is always at its strongest. Reprimere favors projectile based weapons, such as firearms, but she is capable of using blades and such. Weapon Soul is unique because it can be used to turn Kayla's body into whatever she deems a weapon. Even an item such as a form can be seen to her as something able to kill, and therefore she can use it. A second user, Battle Hall was revealed as Reprimere's partner. Unlike Reprimere, she favors bladed weapons, and, due to her more peaceful nature, her use of this magic is weaker. Techniques Reprimere's Spells *'Arm Cannon:' As she is able to transform her body into various things, one of Reprimere's favorite means of long-range combat is a blaster. Upon activation, her entire hand, up to her wrist, transforms into a blaster-type weapon. She is able to use this technique to fire a large blast of red energy, similar in power to a Breath Attack as used by a Dragon Slayer. However, she is shown to be able to alter the blasts to her liking, as she was able to fire it in spheres, as well as varieties of homing shots. ::She is able to fully charge the technique for maximum power, and fire off a large, full powered energy beam. The fully charged beam is capable of mass destruction, and Reprimere has difficulty using it more than once a day, due to the immense amount of magical energy that it consumes. (Unnamed) *'Braid Cannon:' This cannon, when summoned by Reprimere is attached to her hair. The cannon itself is similar in appearance to the other cannons she utilises with her circular hair. It has a bone-like structure. The energy beams from this cannon can be altered in nature to suit Repirmere's purpose, from offensive to reflective projections. *'Braid Cannons:' A stronger version of the Braid Cannon, this technique is used by Reprimere has her hair in a circular pattern, with it being split into six equal parts. At the corner of each part of her hair lies unusual, almost bladed like weapons, whose purposes are to fire powerful beams of energy. Each weapon is rather large, almost the same size as Reprimere herself, and have a bone like structure, with the outer layer being white with several intricate markings and an orb of sorts at it's tip, where the energy is fired from. At the direction where it faces Reprimere, the weapon has another material imbedded inside of it, seemingly quite rough, with several circular patterns inside of it. Each weapon is fully under Kayla's control, and this technique is noted to have no blind spots due to being able to fire in every direction possible. (Unnamed) Battle's Spells Category:Spells Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities